


Sunrise / Sunset

by LovingErina



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2k16 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype, Suga's in NY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga's so in love, he wakes up early to Skype with his lovely boyfriend back in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise / Sunset

Hinata ran up to his room after work and quickly grabbed his laptop. It was almost 8 in the evening in Tokyo, so it must be almost 7 in the morning in New York. The small boy opened Skype and saw his boyfriend was online already. Not even five seconds later he got a chat request from him, which he happily accepted.

“Suga-san!”

“Hi dear.” Sugawara smiled, which made Hinata melt at the spot. “How are things there?”

“Great! And guess what?”

“What?”

“Yamaguchi and I are roommates!”

“Really? Lucky you!”

Hinata dissappeared from the screen for a second to grab something to drink. Yamaguchi grabbed his chance to wave at and have a small talk with his former vice-captain. As soon as Hinata came back, he shooed his roommate away and took his place back in front of the laptop.

“So? How are you? Is it fun there?” Hinata asked after having taken a sip from his drink.

“I’m feeling great, although I do miss you.” Hinata pouted at that comment.

“I miss you too, you know!”

Sugawara laughed. “I know, I know.”

For a moment they sat there in silence, staring at each other. Both wished this moment could last forever – just the two of them. Of course, they’d rather be in each other’s arms, but for now, this was more than enough. They got interrupted by a door opening and closing on Sugawara’s side.

“Ah, that must be my roommate.” He turned his head away and yelled in English: “For once you’re up early on a Saturday!”

A man laughed. “I heard you talking,” he said. “Of course I’d wake up, I’m a light sleeper.”

“Could you make me some coffee?”

“Sure.”

Sugawara’s attention reverted back to the screen. His orange haired boyfriend had his head slightly tilted and looked at him with curious eyes.

“You want to meet him?”

Hinata nodded furiously, eyes sparkling.

“Fine, fine.” A cup of hot coffee appeared on screen. “Ah, thanks. Could you stay for a bit?”

“Why?” Sugawara’s roommate asked.

“He wants to meet you.”

The man next to Sugawara bent down a little to fit on the screen. Hinata blushed a little with big eyes. That roommate surely wasn’t unattractive. But Sugawara was cuter, obviously.

“Hello, I’m Christopher,” he introduced himself in Japanese. Hinata chuckled and clapped.

“Good job! Suga-san, you taught him?”

“Of course. He asked it himself.”

“So you’re Suga’s boyfriend, hm?” Christopher took a closer look at the small boy on the screen. “You fit each other. Both cute.” The two turned slightly red at that comment, which made Christopher laugh. “I won’t bother you anymore. Enjoy your coffee.”

“Say, Suga, is he gay?”

“Blunt as ever,” Sugawara laughed, “but no. He’s pansexual. That basically means he loves everyone,” he added as he got a confused look from Hinata.

“So, he’ll also love genderfluid people like Kenma? Is that what it means?”

Sugawara nodded. “Transgender, agender, he doesn’t care. As long as the inside is nice.”

“Wah.. that’s quite amazing.”

The next three hours were filled with laughter, talks and flirting. They had to quiet down as soon as Yamaguchi yelled he wanted to sleep already.

“I know you haven’t spoken to each other in a while,” he said, “but please let me sleep.”

“Yes, yes.” Hinata pouted when he walked away. “But I wanna talk to you some more~”

“Shall we Skype each other again tomorrow, then?”

“Yes!”

“Hinata!”

“Sorry Yamaguchi!” Hinata lowered his head in shame. “Same time?”

“Okay.” Sugawara softly kissed his fingers, then pressed them to the camera. “Sleep well, Shouyou.”

Hinata did the same, only directly with his lips. “Have fun today, Koushi.”

“Thanks.”

They smiled at each other a last time before they ended the call. Quickly Hinata texted him: _I love you!_

He knew he could really sleep well when he got _I love you, too_ back.


End file.
